The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to, a memory device capable of an overwrite operation, a memory system, and a method of operating the memory system.
With increasing demand for memory devices with a high capacity and low power consumption, research is being conducted into next-generation memory devices that are non-volatile and simultaneously need no refresh. Next-generation memory devices are required to have a high integrity characteristic of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), non-volatile characteristic of a flash memory, and a high speed characteristic of static RAM (SRAM). As the next-generation memory devices that meet the above-described requirements, phase change RAM (PRAM), nano floating gate memory (NFGM), polymer RAM (PoRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and resistive RAM (RRAM) are highlighted.